In conventional fuel cell systems, hydrogen gas supplied to the fuel cell stack was supplied via a secondary variable pressure regulator that upon start up set the setting for the secondary variable pressure regulator higher than the supply pressure for normal power generation, drove the hydrogen pump in addition to opening the hydrogen supply solenoid valve, and exhausted the oxygen remaining inside the fuel chamber in a short period of time and replaced it with hydrogen gas.